


Speed Dating

by Seattlesweetie113



Category: Station 19 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 22:35:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17630999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seattlesweetie113/pseuds/Seattlesweetie113
Summary: This is a quick little story inspired by madnephelite. Pre-relationship: Lucas and Vic are at speed dating. All the dates are horrible. They leave together for some coffee. (Instead of coffee, they go to the bar.)





	Speed Dating

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick one shot about speed dating gone wrong with Lucas and Vic. I’ve been super busy lately so I haven’t had a lot of time to write, so I wanted to get this one out before I forgot! I hope you enjoy! 
> 
> As always, apologies for any grammatical errors, this comes after lots of homework & a large iced coffee.

God, she didn’t want to do this and she hated Travis even more for convincing her too. 

Speed dating. That was what she unfortunately agreed too. 

She was staring at herself in front of her standing mirror. She was wearing a yellow shift dress that fell just above her knee which complimented her caramel skin perfectly, with beige open toe wedges. Since it was early summer, the nights were warm which made it perfect for a dress. Her hair was out, the curls tossed perfectly and framed her face. Looking at herself in the mirror she was pretty satisfied, she looked good, she gave herself that. 

If she was gonna do this speed dating thing, the least she hoped for was to find someone decent enough at the end of it to appreciate this outfit. Even then, she’d definitely need a couple of drinks first. 

Sighing, she grabbed her keys and her clutch from the bed before heading out of her apartment and to the restaurant. 

——— 

He was sitting in the parking lot in his truck. He couldn’t believe his sister had talked him into this. 

He didn’t want to be here. He wasn’t even gonna come but he was honestly afraid of what his sister would do if she found out he didn’t go. She’d been nagging him ever since he got divorced to try this. And considering it was nearing the anniversary of his split from his ex, he was feeling a little lonelier than usual. 

So, he sucked it up and now here he is sitting in his truck in the parking lot willing himself to go in. 

There was a bar next door he noticed when he parked, he could make a run for it, he thinks. 

Soon enough, It’s been 15 minute of him sitting here thinking about what to do. He finally decides just to go in and get it over with. So with a deep breath he grabs his phone and wallet and heads inside. 

Hell, who knows, he might even have a good time. 

Afterwards though, he’d definitely need a drink.  
———  
They were on the 5th or 6th round of dates and if Vic had wanted to gauge her eyes out before she definitely does now. 

The dates were so boring. Not a single interesting guy has come to her yet. All of the guys that have been around to her table were guys she’d never date. They all began by complimenting her and then either talked about themselves the entire time, couldn’t keep the conversation going to save their life or were just flat out weird. One guy spent 10 minutes talking about how he trained his cat to use the toilet. Which despite how absurd it was, might have been the most interesting conversation she’s had all night. 

The timer went off for the next round of dates and Vic had just about had it. If she had to listen to another weirdo for 10 minutes she’d lose it. So she reached down to grab her clutch and keys to leave, until she looked up and saw who was sitting in front of her. 

“Chief?!” She said surprised. This was definitely not who she expected. 

“Uh- Hughes? What uh- what are you doing here?” He asked, flustered. Clearly he hadn’t expected to see her either. 

“Speed dating?” She said awkwardly. The last person she wanted to run into speed dating was the chief of the fire department. Surely this was the most awkward thing that has ever happened to her. She cursed Travis, he would definitely get an earful tomorrow. 

Despite how awkward this currently was, she was more surprised he was even here. She always thought he was incredibly good looking, sure he was the Chief, but you couldn’t deny that he was attractive. Surely, she thought, he could pick up whatever women he wanted. 

She was pulled out of her thoughts when he laughed and shook his head, “not much luck in the dating game either huh?” He said with a smirk. 

“Actually, Montgomery forced me to come to this. He signed me up before I could say no, I was dreading it all day” she rolled her eyes, thinking about the hell she was gonna give Montgomery for this. 

An understanding look washed over his face before he said, “Ah we are in the same boat. My sister has been convincing me to come to one of these ever since my divorce, and she saw this event on Facebook and signed me up. Trust me I think I was dreading it more than you” leaning back in the chair running his hand through his hair. 

She shook her head while biting her lip. Crazy. This whole thing was crazy. First of all because she was at speed dating. Secondly, she was at speed dating with the Chief. Could this night get any weirder? 

“Hey” he whispered, leaning in toward her, “Considering we’re both miserable, I wouldn’t be opposed to sneaking out of this during the next rotation and getting out of here, if you want?” 

His words weren’t lost on her, but she knew he didn’t mean it like that. He was the Chief, and that would be inappropriate. No matter how good looking he was. But then he looked at her with this gorgeous smile and who was she to say no, and if she was being honest she definitely wanted to get out this speed dating nightmare. So she suggested the first thing she could think of. 

“There’s a bar next door if you wanna go grab a drink?” She said quickly. 

Did she just ask the Chief out? She didn’t really consider what she said before she said it. I mean this night was already weird, can’t get much weirder. And it was just drinks. He could say no. Regardless, she thinks, she definitely needed a drink after this. 

Much to her surprise he smiled and said, “A drink sounds good, lets go” he got up and helped her out of the chair when the bell rang and they walked out of the restaurant before anyone could notice. 

—— 

This speed dating was worse than the paperwork he gets stuck doing at work. The conversations were either super dry, super awkward or just really strange. 

He talked to one woman that he thought was attractive and funny, until she told him that she was a psychic and grabbed his hand and told him that she felt an energy coming from him that was a sign of evil. 

So yeah, That was pretty much the point where he decided he needed to leave this speeding dating. It clearly wasn’t working out for him.

So he decided, he’d tell the next date that he was sorry but he had a work emergency to attend to. 

Until he got to the next table and saw who it was. 

At first, she was leaning over so you couldn’t see her face. But he noticed those curls anywhere, and it was confirmed when she turned towards him. But she beat him to it. 

“Chief?” Hughes said surprised. 

Well, this is awkward. God, what does he even say in this situation. 

“Uh- hughes? What uh- what are you doing here?” He stumbled over his words. He knew what she was doing here. The same thing he was doing here. And if things weren’t so awkward he would’ve laughed at the situation they were in. 

“Speed dating?” She said sheepishly.

Good, so she felt just as weird as he did. He was cursing his sister right now for making him do this. So instead he laughed and attempted small talk. 

“Not much luck in the dating game either huh?” He asked. 

He was actually surprised to see her there. I mean obviously he didn’t expect to, but he found it hard to believe she had trouble meeting people. It would be foolish for him to say she wasn’t a good looking woman. Yeah he was the chief, but he had eyes. She was beautiful. He noticed it the first time she yelled at him. 

“Actually, Montgomery forced me to come to this. He signed me up before I could say no. I was dreading this all day” rolling her eyes before looking at him. 

He felt her pain. The same thing happened to him.

“Ah we are in the same boat then. My sister has been convincing me to come to one of these ever since my divorce, and then she saw this event on Facebook and signed me up. Trust me I think I was dreading it more than you” 

His sister would be on the floor, rolling over laughing if she knew the situation he was in right now. 

He honestly just wanted to get out of this speed dating. He originally considered going into the bar next door instead of coming in here, which probably would have been a better idea now that he thinks about it. Really he just wants to leave at this point and he knows Hughes isn’t too happy either. 

“Hey” he said catching her attention.  
“Considering we’re both miserable, I wouldn’t be opposed to sneaking out of this thing and getting out of here, if you want?” he smiled at her. 

That came out wrong, but it was too late he already said it. He didn’t want her to get the wrong idea. He really just wanted to leave. He hopes it didn’t come out as wrong, or at least that she understood that. But she spoke before he could correct himself. 

“There’s a bar right next door, if you wanna go grab a drink?” she asked him. 

Really, he should say no. He’s the chief, he shouldn’t be going out with a junior firefighter. But there was just something about her that made him want to go. He also could really use a drink. So he decided to go. What harm would one drink do? 

He agreed, helped her out of the chair and then followed her out of restaurant to the bar next door. 

For the first time that night he actually got a full glimpse at her. She was wearing a yellow dress that highlighted her caramel skin and showed off her toned legs. Her hair was down and natural, which she never wears it like that at work and he decides this is his favorite look on her. She really was beautiful. He couldn’t help himself but stare. 

He shook his head when he realized he was staring too long. Good God, get a grip Ripley. This isn’t a date. This is merely drinks after a terrible speed dating experience. And she’s a subordinate so this is not happening. It’s just a drink, he repeated. 

——- 

She could feel his eyes on her the entire way over from the restaurant. She ignored it. She also ignored the school girl feeling it made her feel like. He was the chief. It didn’t mean anything. Just sharing a drink after an awkward experience. It’s just a drink, she kept telling herself. 

Well, a few drinks and a couple hours later. They were both feeling it. She had made him do shots with her to get over their terrible speed dating experience. Then they just sat at the bar and talked. At one point they had shifted the barstools so close to each other that their knees were bumping together as they faced each other. They had talked about their family, work, what they like to do on their days off, tv shows, pretty much everything under the sun. The conversation just flowed so easy. They both really enjoyed their company. 

“So your sister made you do speed dating?” She asked him sipping her drink. 

He finished his drink before saying, “yeah she kept saying she hates seeing me mope ever since the divorce and that I need to go find someone before I die alone” 

She couldn’t stop laughing at that and he had this fake hurt expression on his face. “What?” He asked her. 

“Nothing, it’s just that Travis tells me the same thing. That I need to start seriously dating before I end up alone with a million dogs” she mocks him and giggles at the thought. 

“Listen, dogs are underrated” he defends before setting his glass down. 

He doesn’t know if it was the liquid courage that made him say what he was about to say or if it was just an effect of being with her. “You look really good tonight Hughes. Yellow is a good color for you” she blushes at his words and looks down at her drink and he thinks it’s the cutest thing he’s ever seen and wants to keep doing it. He sighs before saying, “Seriously though, I can’t believe you don’t have any guys chasing after you Hughes, you’re so damn beautiful and so funny. Speed dating is the last place I figured you’d be” 

He was looking into her eyes. They were this warm chocolate shade and he could get lost in them. God, what is wrong with him, he sounds like he’s a middle schooler crushing on a girl. He couldn’t help it though. There was just something about her that drew him in. But then he noticed that she was looking at him with a sort of pained expression and he thought he overstepped. 

He began to say, “Sorry, I didn’t mean to-“ but she cut him off. 

“No it’s okay. It’s not you. I guess it’s just that all the guys I date are either assholes looking for another one night hook up or just jerks. I haven’t seem to found the one yet, yanno? You said it perfectly earlier, I guess I just don’t have that much luck dating” looking away from him and sighing, before downing her drink. 

“Hey, you’re not the only one. Both of my ex wives cheated on me, so I guess I don’t pick them too well either” he tried to joke. He couldn’t believe how much terrible luck he had. This far in his life and all he had to show for it was his job. 

“They must have been clueless, no offense.” Vic deadpanned. He looked up at her as she continued, “You’re such a good man, Chief, you have good manners, a good head on your shoulders, and an even better heart. Not to mention, you are incredibly good looking. They’d be stupid to give that up” she said before squeezing his hand and giving him a gentle smile. 

He looked into her eyes, and all he wanted to do was kiss her. He wanted to do it the entire time at the bar. He knew he shouldn’t, he’d be taking advantage of their situation, but he couldn’t stop himself from leaning in. Neither could she. And they were nearly centimeters away, before the bartender called last call and they were all too aware of their surroundings again. 

Vic cleared her throat, before leaning back and grabbing her clutch, “we should get out of here.” She said before giving him a small smile and standing up. 

He got up and threw some cash on the bar before following her toward the door. When they got outside it was still warm so he decided to walk her back to her apartment since it wasn’t that far, but there was a slight breeze in the air that made Vic shiver. 

So he took his jacket that was in his arms and hung it over her shoulders. 

“Thank you” a slight blush creeped up on her face, that could be seen despite how dark it was. 

They walked in comfortable silence all the way to her apartment. Both caught in their own thoughts. Until finally they got to her place. 

“This is mine” she pulled him out of his thoughts, stopping at her apartment building. 

He shoved his hands in his pockets to stop himself from reaching out to hug her. He already knew drinks and their almost kiss was probably crossing the professional line so he didn’t want to go too far. 

She looked up at with a small smile on her face before saying, “Well even though we both found out we suck at speed dating, I had a good time tonight, Chief” 

He chuckled, “Please, call me Lucas. But, yeah that was definitely quite an experience, one that I can say I will not do again” 

They both laughed. 

“But I really had a good time at the bar with you. Feels like ages since I got to really talk to someone. ” he said, hands still shoved in his pockets. 

She didn’t want to overthink anything right now so she focused on anything else. Then she realized she almost forgot she still had his jacket wrapped around her. 

“Well, thank you again for the jacket” she handed it back to him. “Have a good rest of your night Lucas” leaning up she went to give him a kiss on his cheek. 

Which is what would’ve happened had he not turned the slightest bit, but he ended up catching her lips on the corner of his mouth. 

They both stopped and looked at each other. Neither one daring to make the next move. Until she finally decided screw it, and reached her hands up to wrap them around his neck, leaning up on her tippy toes just slightly more to press a soft kiss on his lips. It started slow until he took his hands out of his pocket and gently pulled her by the waist closer to him and deepened the kiss. What was an innocent kiss had become a heated make out on the sidewalk. 

Neither of them wanted to pull apart, until Vic finally did but not before grabbing his face in her hands, to make him look at her. “Do you wanna come in?” She asked. 

Her lips were swollen from the intense kiss they just had, and her hair was slightly frazzled from when he snuck his hand up her back and into her curls. His mind was racing. Did he want to go in, yes, should he? Probably not. The power dynamic which they were both aware of, would make this tricky in the future. But Vic has this pull that just draws him and he doesn’t know what it is but he knows he doesn’t want to leave. 

So his practical side loses the battle when he nods and he says, “Lead the way” and she grabs his hand and he follows her upstairs. 

They open the door to her apartment and she turns the light on and throws her clutch and her keys on the table by the door. She kicked her heels off and although she was normally tall, she appeared much smaller now standing in front of him. 

“Do you want a drink?” She asks, and before she can even turn around to look at him, he’s grabbing her by the waist gently and pushing her up against the wall. 

He kisses her as if she’s his lifeline. A kiss that is so intense it makes her weak at the knees. 

“I figured we could skip the drinks” He breathlessly says, with a suggestive smile on his face. Before leaning down and planting small, soft kisses in the crook of her neck. Vic moans, reveling at the sensation. 

“Bedroom, last door on the right, now” she orders him. 

If he was turned on before, he was definitely turned on now. Something about him being the Chief and her being the subordinate, telling him what to do really makes him that much more attracted to her. 

It doesn’t take them long to get to the bedroom, their clothes discarded along the way. Leaving her in her bra and panties and him in boxers. 

He’s on top of her planting kisses from her neck all the way down her belly, to the top of her panty line. He teases her and places a soft kiss on each side of the inside of her thigh, before removing her panties. He helps her out of them, and then kisses her center, she’s already wet. 

“God Victoria, you’re so wet” he moans against her. 

His hot breath against her combined with what he’s doing with his tongue is enough to almost send her over the edge. 

“I need you inside of me, Chief, now” she all but begs him. 

He doesn’t need to be told twice. He leans down and kisses her one more time before getting up and taking his boxers off. 

“Condom?” He asks. He always carries one in his wallet with him, because you never know. 

She shakes her head, “I’m on the pill and I’m clean” 

He nods and rests himself above her on the bed then lines himself up at her entrance. They look each other in the eyes as he pushes into her. She throws her head back and moans. He lets her adjust to him before he sets a slow pace at first and then starts to slam harder into her. 

“Fuck, baby, you feel so good” he moans into her neck. 

She notices the slip, as he calls her baby. Which honestly she doesn’t mind. Usually that would bother her the first time but with him, it was different in a sense. She loses focus as he begins to hit her G spot over and over. 

“Oh my god yes- yes Lucas, right there, don’t stop” she’s practically screaming and her neighbors can definitely hear but he doesn’t care. He loves the sound of his name coming from her lips. 

A few more thrusts later, and they both reached their climax together, her legs shaking as he spilled his load inside her. 

When they were both finished, they laid spooning each other in her bed. He was playing with her curls with one hand as the other hand held her close by the waist. 

“Who knew speed dating worked after all?” Vic smiled, feeling sleep succumb her quickly. 

“I guess we don’t suck as much as we thought” he laughed into her ear. 

She smiled at the sound and leaned back further into him, his arms wrapped securely around her.

Neither knew where this was going, but they both felt a connection and knew there was a spark there. So regardless of the power dynamic, they figured maybe this could work. 

They both knew for sure that neither saw anymore speed dating for them in the near future.


End file.
